


Karasuno Ghoul

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Ships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu/Tokyo Ghoul Crossover | After Hinata is attacked in an alleyway, his body goes through some terrible changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Ghoul

"I'm just saying you shouldn't go." Kageyama finished off his milk box before tossing it into the bin next to the vending machines. "The guy is trouble, if he wants to meet up with you, it can't be anything good."

Hinata puffed up his cheeks irritably and began walking again, Kageyama following a few steps behind. "Sounds to me like you're just jealous the Grand King wants to talk to me instead of you."

Kageyama snorted. "We'll see how jealous I am when he jumps you or something."

Hinata wanted to slug Kageyama but settled for kicking a rock on the side of the street. "If he asks me to go to Aoba Johsai, I'm not gonna say yes, if that's what you're worried about."

The footsteps behind him faltered before picking up again.

"Dumbass, I don't care what you do."

Hinata turned around and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking backwards all the while. "Well then maybe I will take him up on it."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Oikawa-san knows the only weapon you have is our quick, and you can't do that without me."

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him before turning back around. He knew that Kageyama was probably right, but what other explanation was there?

After their match with Aoba Johsai, Oikawa had texted Kageyama and asked for Hinata's number. Kageyama had been next to him at the time and immediately the two of them had begun wondering what in the world the captain of a high ranking team would want with him. Within the minute that Kageyama had sent a text back, Hinata's phone was buzzing, an unknown number flashing on his screen. Kageyama pressed his ear to the other side of the phone as Hinata answered, but Oikawa, his voice low and pleasant, simply asked for Hinata to meet him at a coffee shop after school before hanging up.

Hinata adjusted the school bag on his shoulder. "You don't have to walk me any further, the shop's just up ahead."

Kageyama huffed, lengthening his stride to match Hinata's pace. "I'm not escorting you, dumbass. I was already heading this way."

"Hmm."

"Shut up, it's true."

They both knew it wasn't, but Hinata dropped the subject as the coffee shop sign came into view. A simple sandwich board with the specials sat near the door, with the name of the shop at the top written in delicate cursive, ' _Anteiku_ '. Oikawa was inside the shop, sitting at a table near the window, playing on his phone. Kageyama sucked his teeth derisively before picking up his speed and passing Hinata and the shop. He raised a hand in farewell.

"See you at practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!"

Hinata watched Kageyama's retreating back for a few seconds before turning back to the shop. Oikawa had set his phone down and gave him a bright smile when their eyes met. Hinata quickly pulled the door open and stepped inside, jumping slightly at the small chorus of 'Welcome's from the employees. He made his way to the table and plopped down in the chair across from Oikawa.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait."

Oikawa made a dismissive gesture, his pleasant smile never faltering. "I've only just gotten here myself, no worries."

A young girl in a uniform approached and took Hinata's order before leaving the two of them again. Hinata twisted his fingers nervously in his lap, waiting for Oikawa to talk, but he seemed perfectly content with sitting in silence.

The girl came back shortly and placed a caramel frappe in front of him and he gratefully sipped at it, happy to have something to do. Oikawa watched him bemusedly all the while. It was a little unsettling.

Hinata pushed his half finished drink to the side and fidgeted in his seat. Guess he would have to be the one to talk first.

"Why'd you wanna meet me?"

Oikawa shrugged, his smile widening. "I thought you were interesting."

Hinata hummed skeptically. "I don't really wanna go to Aoba Johsai, if that's what this is about."

Oikawa put his hands up defensively. "No, no, this is nothing like that, I promise you!"

Hinata hummed again, pulling his drink closer to himself and swirling the straw around.

Oikawa settled his chin on his hand. "You just really made an impression on me the other day, so I wanted to know more about you."

Hinata looked up at him and saw that his wide brown eyes were half-lidded, and suddenly the pleasant smile curling his lips looked suggestive and full of hidden meaning. Hinata straightened up in his chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You know... I'm not like _that_ , you know? If that's what this is about."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Not like what?"

He could feel his face getting red as he struggled with the words. "Y-you know. I'm not...um, into guys..."

"Hmm, what a pity." Oikawa pushed back his chair and stood up. "Even still, we can be friends, right?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Hinata took one last quick sip of his frappe, wishing he would have gotten to finish it, before standing up too.

"The sun'll be setting soon. How far's your place from here?"

"Maybe 15 minutes? I'm not sure."

Oikawa smiled again and led the way to the door, holding it open for Hinata. "I'll walk you home then, since I'm the one who drug you out here."

"I-it's fine! You don't have to--"

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to."

The door swung shut behind them and Hinata pulled his coat closer to himself against the chill. They both walked in silence, the sounds of their footsteps out of sync as the sun sank lower and stretched their shadows in front of them.

Hinata wasn't one for silence, but there were a few cases he didn't mind it, like when he would walk home with Kageyama. The silences between them seemed natural and held no weight or expectation. If he had to describe what the walk with Oikawa was like, it would have to be the exact opposite. The sound of insects bustling around and the streetlights buzzing to life made his heart speed up and his palms grow clammy. He felt like he was supposed to say something, but with every scuff of his shoe on the pavement he grew more and more tense and unsure of what to talk about.

"I have to say, I really pegged you as a talker." Oikawa said lightly, startling Hinata out of his musings.

"I am! Well not really, but sometimes I talk alot, it depends--" The words came out in a jumble and Hinata stopped himself with a deep breath, trying to get his nerves under control. He didn't know why he felt so jumpy. Maybe it was the frappe kicking in.

Oikawa laughed softly before turning into an alley, the streetlights' glow on the side of the two buildings accentuating the darkness of it.

"My house is this way." Hinata said, his voice sounding meek, even to himself.

"This is a shortcut."

Hinata could see the outline of Oikawa in the mouth of the alleyway, waiting for him to follow. His stomach felt light as he stepped into the shadows, resisting the urge to grab the back of Oikawa's coat as he was navigated through the darkness.

He hated the darkness. It was something only his mom and sister knew, and he didn't plan on letting anyone else know, especially not the captain of a rival team. The further the warm glow of the streetlights grew, the colder he felt, and every step he took felt jerky and uncoordinated.

He ran into something and a small squeak escaped him before he realized that he had run into Oikawa, who had come to a stop.

"What're you doing? Keep going." Hinata said, pushing persistently at Oikawa's back.

He felt Oikawa turn to face him. "Why such a hurry, little bird?"

Cold panic spread through his body and he knew immediately that this was _wrong_. Whatever was going on here was wrong, and the uneasiness he had felt since the coffee shop was some sort of weird intuition he should have listened to. Before he could try to run, a firm hand was placed on his chest and he was pushed against the building, the cold brick zapping the last of his warmth away. Even still, he clung to rationality. This was just Oikawa goofing around, just trying to scare him.

Oikawa leaned down and Hinata could feel his warm breath ghosting over his cheek. "Your smell has been driving me crazy."

Hinata tried shoving Oikawa, but he might as well have been pinned by a statue.

"L-look, I won't tell anyone about this, s-so just let me go--"

Hinata felt warmth spreading on his abdomen and thought that his bladder had let go, but when he looked down, he saw something sticking from his stomach. Dumbly, he reached down and touched it. It was slimy and warm, and it reminded him of a snake.

The pain finally caught up to him and it felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. He openened his mouth to scream but a warm hand was pressed to his lips, muffling his cry.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay," Oikawa purred in his ear. "It'll only hurt for a little while longer."

Tears blured Hinata's vision and his knees buckled, but the thing in his stomach held him in place.

What was happening? He just wanted to go home.

"Oi, Oikawa, you gonna share some of that with me?"

Oikawa hissed out an irritated breath between his teeth. "Get lost, Terushima."

Hinata's head felt heavy and he let it fall to the side, only half registering the conversation.

"That's pretty rude, considering you're hunting in my territory."

Oikawa scoffed. " _Your_ territory?"

Hinata could see another person now, and as they talked, he could see the glint of a tongue piercing.

"You've never hunted here before, you can't just show up and take what you want."

Oikawa sighed dramatically and suddenly Hinata had no one holding him up and the warm thing staking him to the wall was gone and he felt warm blood pulsing from his stomach. He felt hot bile rise in his throat and he coughed, the damaged muscles in his stomach searing with pain as the taste of iron filled his mouth.

As his lap grew warm with sticky blood, his limbs grew colder and colder. His vision began tunnelling, and distantly he could hear the sounds of a scuffle, before a third voice was shouting.

"What's going on here? Someone call the police!"

Would he be able to hold on until help arrived? He honestly didn't know. His eyelids felt heavy and kept threatening to slide shut. He heard the scrape of shoes running down the alley, and the sound of someone running away in the opposite direction. The hum of voices, their urgent tones softened by his haziness floated to him, and that was the last thing he remembered.

~~~~~~

  
When he first woke up, His mother was crying and clutching his hand as Natsu peered at him from the edge of the bed. His head felt light and drowsy as he tried to sit up, but a dull ache in his stomach stopped him.

"Shouyou!" His mother wiped at her eyes before gripping his hand tighter. "Don't try to move, it's going to be okay."

Hinata groaned and turned his head to the side, grogginess making him slow to respond.

"What's....going on?"

His mom took a steadying breath and mustered a small smile. "You were attacked, sweetie... but your fine, that's all that matters."

He remembered the dark alleyway hazily. "...Attacked..."

Her bottom lip quivered as she nodded. "A ghoul attacked you and your friend... Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Fresh tears poured down her face and Hinata had to look away, feeling ashamed at making his mom cry.

"It's okay mom.... I'm okay."

Her hand tightened on his. "Honey, your friend, they said his name was Terushima-kun... he didn't make it."

Terushima? The name didn't ring any bells. It had only been him and Oikawa in that alleyway... but then he remembered the other voice he had heard. Hadn't Oikawa called him Terushima?

Natsu stood on tiptoes and grabbed his other hand. "Were you scared, Shouyou-chan?" Her eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity. "Did the ghoul look like a monster?"

Hinata wanted to laugh, but his eyelids were feeling heavy again.

"Natsu-chan." His mother said firmly, giving her a stern look before turning back to Hinata. "Your friend Kageyama-kun is in the waiting room. Would you like to see him?"

Hinata nodded sleepily and his mother immediately stood from her chair at his bedside. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and Hinata closed his eyes, the tiredness in his limbs making it feel as if he couldn't move. Natsu said something, but he couldn't make it out.

He drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
